Starships Young story
by FalcontherareStarWarriorDragon
Summary: Starship is Friends with Magolor. What if the Master Crown Corrupted Magolor? Join the Princess of the Stars and her friends on an adventure that is only the beginning (Sorry if bad summery, first story! This is written in a book so i'm sticking to it)
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! This is my Very first Story on Fan fiction. I wrote up the Prologue and the First Chapter on a bit of paper so I knew what I was typing! Well the Prologue first then it's the first Chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And btw it's in first Person since the Dragon is telling the story.**

Prologue

Hello, I'm Starship, Queen of the Star Warrior Dragons. I Became Queen a few years ago since my mother, Lor, had died of an illness. This story is about me and my friend Magolor. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but I understand why he became evil while others don't. Let's Begin shall we?

**This is a story from her past when she tells it! I hope you like the Prologue! Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello People! As I said last time, it is in First Person and it is in Starship the Star Warrior Dragon Queen's past, when she was a Princess. Enjoy the first Chapter! Oh yeah btw, It might get updated every Saturday, Sunday and in the Holidays Since I'm not a School on those days.**

Chapter 1

''MAGOLOR, WHERE ARE YOU?!'' I was flying through the depths of space, looking for my friend. I had heard he had gotten defeated by Kirby and his pals, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee, and everyone at Halcandra (Which is my home) was pleased about this, even Mother was! But I felt sorry for him, it wasn't his fault that he was corrupted by the Master Crown, it was too strong for the poor wizard to handle!

I took the thought of that out of my mind, or tried to, I just wanted to forget this ever happened…

A while later, I spotted him, (unconscious of course) he was lying near the exit of the Portal cave. The Portal Cave is a cave (obviously) that can portal you to different parts of the galaxy and different planets, areas… stuff like that.

The Master Crown was just placed next to him. I looked at the golden crown as I flew closer… Ugh, by the darkest of Black Holes (Which is a common star warrior dragon saying) did I know hate it! (Or even more in that matter because I never liked it!) I landed next to Magolor when I got there, I felt even sorrier for him! I carefully placed him on my back and sighed in relief, even though I didn't know why, maybe because I found him. I knew if my mom found him she would banish or worse… Kill him…

I took that train of thought out of my mind again; I hate thinking about death… or even seeing it in that matter. I had to hide him and myself from Landia and Lor so they don't do anything bad to him or me. I felt nervous as I walked up to Halcandra's portal inside the cave, ran straight in… worried as I went in, this was very dangerous of what I was doing, I didn't was Magolor to die, get banished or anything else…

**Well that's the first Chapter done! More to do! Review please! And give me some ideas but not gory ones!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second Chapter, not much happens in this one though. Plus I'm sorry if anything is miss spelt. (Reminder) This is my first Fanfic.**

**So… let's get going!**

Chapter 2

I laid inside the portal cave at Halcandra, with Magolor hidden behind by back so no one would see him. I decided to stay there for hardly anyone portals around lately.

I sighed as I looked up at the Smoky sky of Halcandra. ''How can we survive in the conditions the volcano gives off?'' I thought.

Then I heard groaning behind me, I knew it was Magolor, I gently nudged him with my golden nose when I turned to face him, and he opened his eyes and looked at me,

''S…Starship…'' he stammered as he looked at me, I nodded.

''Are you ok? You were out for a while?'' I questioned, he didn't reply to this, I realized his ears were drooping (Which means he is sad, embarrassed or scared), I gently put my wing around him to comfort him,

''Listen, I know it wasn't your fault Magolor, it corrupted you, do you remember what you did?''

Magolor shook his head, so I explained to him what he did. When I finished, he said,

''Did I really want to take over the universe?'' I nodded my head, he looked like he was close to tears, I knew how bad his past was and his future was getting worse! ''Starship, I'm sorry I…''

''It's ok, there's no need to apologise, the power in the crown was too strong for your own.''

We continued to talk about the Master Crown and other things, then without us realising he fell fast asleep, Magolor lying at my side…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stuck my head out of the cave when we woke up, me and Magolor had an idea; get to the Lor StarCutter before Lor or Landia spot me with Magolor,

"Is it clear?" Magolor asked, "And can you see the Cutter?"

"Yes and Yes. The Cutter isn't very far away from here, get on and we will run to it."

**(A/N: THIS IS WHERE I STOPPED THIS IS THE REST OF IT)**

Magolor got on and we made a run for it, but at the wrong moment, in the distance, I heard a roar, I suddenly recognised it, Lor! (Lor Stardragon is her full name, the first queen of the star warrior Dragons)

"Magolor, is she following us?" I was panicking, if mom caught up with us, I knew it wouldn't be good!

"Well… erm… yes…" he replied, I could hear the fear in his voice, with that I ran as fast as I possibly could. I could sense Lor Starcutter had seen me and Magolor, and she opened her door.

Like me, Starcutter knew that the Master Crown had Corrupted Magolor.

I was almost there, I nearly made it! But Lor Stardragon was quicker and she roared

"Lor Starcutter, do not let them in!"

Lor did not Move, did not make a sound. And with that, I ran inside, Starcutter closed the door and took off, made a portal and left Halcandra with us inside

"That…was close!" I heavily panted as I folded my wings so my friend could get off.

"Your right! If the Cutter didn't know I was corrupted then we would have never escaped." Magolor went to the Flashing blue control panel,

"Where are we heading to?" I asked, walking up beside him, he looked at me,

"Nowhere, Lor Starcutter doesn't know where to go…"

I gaped "Magolor… look at the screen…"

We were silent as we saw the galaxies most known destroyer heading towards the Lor… The master Of the Death Crown was coming to get us…


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES! School and Now the Christmas Holidays have gotten in the way so I may be not updating for a while. Anyway; thank you to **sonickirbypokemonfan** for reviewing me ^^

Sonickirbypokemonfan- I'll try to add a few more details in while I'm typing. This story takes place after Kirby's Adventure Wii (aka- Kirby's Return to Dreamland). I have done a Info story thing so you can understand what the Star Warrior Dragons are too. Also your story is quite good too, Keep up the brill Work!

Anyway… Please continue your support for all my other stories. Merry Xmas! ^^

-Falcon


End file.
